vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Griffith
|-|Griffith= |-|Femto= Summary Griffith is originally the founding leader of the Band of the Hawk who offered his services to Midland's war against the kingdom of Chuder while orchestrating his plan to subtly obtain the throne. But a chain of events result with Griffith imprisoned in the Tower of Rebirth and he is reduced to a crippled shell of his former self by the time he is saved. But Griffith learns that he is predestined to become the final God Hand member, offering the lives of his own men during the Eclipse ritual to transcend his humanity and be reborn as Femto. Later regaining his corporeal form three years later, having learned his significance in the Idea of Evil's plan, Griffith recruits a new Band of the Hawk to fulfill his dream of a kingdom of his own. Ultimately, Griffith establishes the city of Falconia where he rules humanity after the World Transformation event. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least High 7-C Name: Griffith | Femto Origin: Berserk Gender: Male Age: 24 years old Classification: The White Hawk, Mercenary | God Hand, Hawk of Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery and Social Influencing | All previous, Mind Manipulation, Aura, Passive Causality Manipulation (Via the Idea of Evil), Gravity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Subjective Reality, Non-Corporeal, Prophecy, Immortality (Type 1, 5, and 9), Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Flight, Transformation and Resurrection. Attack Potency: Wall level (Defeated Guts near the beginning of the golden age, though was soundly defeated in their second battle) | At least Large Town level (Doesn't really focus on destruction, but should be superior to Skull Knight. Should scale above Ganishka's Shiva form, whose sheer size was enough to make his head reach the clouds, and stood at least 610 meters tall), can bypass durability via soul manipulation and other abilities. Speed: Subsonic (Kept up with Guts) | At least Hypersonic with High Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Before the Eclipse he was easily able to match Guts blow-for-blow; also was able to dislocate Guts' arm) | At least Large Town Class Durability: Wall level | At least Large Town level (Should be superior to Skull Knight, Guts, Apostles, and Shiva.), very hard to kill due to non-corporeality. Stamina: Very high | Unknown Range: Extended melee range | Multi-Dimensional. Standard Equipment: Falcon shaped armor and a saber. Intelligence: Able to work his way up to become one of the most important people in Midland | As a member of the God Hand group, he should be more intelligent than before Weaknesses: None notable Key: Human | God Hand Note: Griffith's causality manipulation seems to function as an offshoot of his fate manipulation, or possibly vice versa, and is used for subtly control the world of Berserk by influencing the subconsciousness of humanity and causing many minor but cumulative events eventually leading to a desired outcome. It is likely inapplicable for spontaneous one on one combat. Gallery File:1239668 742227912474201 1896580865563334880 n-0.jpg|Griffith before his transcendence. File:Femto2.jpg|Femto Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Berserk Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Causality Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gravity Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Sociopaths Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Tragic Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Air Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7